


Thin Walls and First Times

by Comicbooklovergreen



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Light Smut, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicbooklovergreen/pseuds/Comicbooklovergreen
Summary: “It’s my first time. Ever. With anyone.”That was the surprise, the bit that caused Peggy to freeze when she was only halfway through licking a trail up Angie’s neck.





	Thin Walls and First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of light smut in response to a Tumblr meme.

Peggy was, as a rule, not easily surprised. Couldn’t afford to be, not in her line of work.

Angie surprised her, always. Surprised her by barreling ever so gracefully into her life with a sunny smile and a recommendation to try the pie. By staying in her life, even when Peggy didn’t deserve her and made quite the effort to prove it. By lying to federal agents on her behalf while Peggy’s life quite literally hung in the balance.

Peggy was used to surprises from her, and still Angie outdid herself.

She’d been kissing Angie on the sofa, making a fine mess of both her girlfriend and her lipstick when it happened again.

“It’s my first time.”

This was not the surprise. Peggy had deduced already that Angie had no experience with women, at least not this kind. She mumbled as much into Angie’s collarbone and continued kissing and nipping there.

“No, English. Damn. Yeah, English.”

The last came out as a breathy hiss of air. It seemed she’d found a weak spot. Peggy cataloged it for later reference, later meaning the very near future, God willing.

“Shit. English, seriously…”

“I’m taking this very seriously, my love, I promise.”

“It’s my first time. Ever. With anyone.”

That was the surprise, the bit that caused Peggy to freeze when she was only halfway through licking a trail up Angie’s neck.

“I never did this before.” The words came out rushed, even for Angie. “I mean, I thought on it. A lot. Some of the gals probably heard me thinkin on it back at the Griffith. You know how thin those walls were.”

Peggy sat back, feeling very much like she’d taken a wrong step and walked into a HYDRA agent’s fist. “Uh-huh.”

“Sorry I didn’t tell you about that. I woulda told you about that but I really wanted you to move in, you know?”

“Uh-huh.” Peggy wasn’t sure if ‘that’ meant the self-pleasuring or the thin walls that hid it. “Darling,” Peggy cupped her cheek. “Are you certain? I hadn’t realized you…are you sure this is—”

Angie kissed her hard, cutting off the sentence. “Don’t you dare back out on me now, Peg, I’m half out of my clothes already.” She gestured at herself with one hand, as if Peggy weren’t already very, very aware of this. “And I’ve been thinkin on it real hard. Especially since we moved into this museum. Much thicker walls. So don’t you think of backing out on me now, Peggy Carter.”

Peggy kissed Angie, cradled Angie’s head against her shoulder, her fingers getting lost in Angie’s hair. “Never,” Peggy murmured, running her lips along the shell of Angie’s ear. “As long as you’re sure, never.”

“Never been more sure, English.”

“All right then. Come. I won’t have your first time take place on a sofa.”

“It’s a really nice sofa.”

“Nowhere near nice enough for you.” Peggy took Angie’s hand, forced herself to pull away long enough to lead Angie upstairs. Her self-control was limited tonight and she’d have to save what was left for later. As such, she allowed herself to lean in and whisper again, breathing gently into Angie’s ear.

“And darling? The walls aren’t that much thicker here than at the Griffith.”

* * *

 

“I uh, I never had anythin inside me before.”

Peggy balanced on an elbow, laid out on Angie’s bed. She kissed the woman next to her, careful fingers squeezing over a bare breast. She could feel Angie’s heart racing. “I thought as much, given our talk downstairs.”

Which admittedly had been less of a talk and more a prolonged instance of Peggy gaping like a fish.

Sighing into the touch, Angie went about ridding Peggy of her blouse. “You never know,” she said with a shrug. “People experiment.”

She had a horrible vision of last week Thursday, one of Howard’s experiments going very, very wrong. It wasn’t at all conducive to the mood she was trying to set, so Peggy pushed it away and assisted Angie in getting her naked faster. “Oh?”

“I mean, Gloria down the hall, you remember Gloria? She told me about this thing she did with a cucumber—”

Peggy kissed her again. Much as she loved hearing Angie’s voice, this topic was also not conducive to the mood she was trying to set. Or her continued ability to have a salad at work. “I don’t plan on making any trips down to the icebox until much later, darling, sorry to disappoint.”

“Like you ever could, Peg.”

Fabric was removed and tossed aside. What was left of Peggy’s lipstick got lost on Angie’s skin, mapping the areas she hadn’t been privileged enough to see before. She found herself balanced on an elbow again, Angie just beneath her. One hand traced slow circles over the area just below Angie’s belly, just above where Angie wanted her.

“I love you,” she murmured, her free hand squeezing Angie’s.

Angie’s smile was radiant, her skin flushed. “I love you too.”

Peggy let her hand go slightly lower, holding Angie’s gaze. She saw no uncertainty, but not a complete lack of fear. “It’s alright. It won’t hurt, I promise. I won’t let it hurt.” She’d never let anything hurt Angie, least of all this.

Angie’s smile was a bit shaky but no less trusting. “My hero,” she said in a high pitched imitation of Betty Carver.

Peggy made a face and bumped Angie’s nose with hers, lifting the hand that covered Angie’s sex as if to take it away. “You’re an incorrigible brat.”

“And you’re an incorrigible brat with a better voice.”

Smiling wickedly, Peggy lowered her hand again, her thumb rubbing a slow, exploratory circle over Angie’s clit. It drew a kind of gasp she’d never heard from Angie but vowed to repeat many times over from now on. “I adore your voice. I adore you.”

“Prove it.”

Peggy shook her head. Incorrigible brat, always. “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

“Not too gentle, English,” Angie said, even as relief shown on her face.

Peggy’s smile was equal parts filthy and tender as she pressed her fingers to Angie’s warmth, realized she would be the first person to do this. Last too, if she had any say in it. “Don’t worry, darling, I’ll take good care of you.”

She hoped Angie knew the promise extended far beyond the next few hours, beyond the physical act. If not, Peggy was more than willing to show her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr. Hit me up with prompts, or just stop in to say hi.
> 
> http://cblgblog.tumblr.com/


End file.
